1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor technology and more particularly to a package module and an electronic assembly for an image sensor device with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic imagers are used in digital cameras, wireless devices with picture capabilities, and many other applications. Cell phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), for example, incorporate microelectronic imagers for capturing and sending digital images. The use of microelectronic imagers in electronic devices has steadily increased as imagers have become smaller and are producing higher quality images with increased pixel counts.
A microelectronic imager typically includes an image sensor device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor device. CCD image sensors are widely used in digital cameras and other applications. CMOS image sensors are also becoming very popular due to lower production costs, higher yields, and smaller sizes, enabled by using manufacturing technology and equipment developed for fabricating semiconductor devices.
A typical image sensor device includes an array of pixel diodes, control circuitry, an analogue to digital converter, and an amplifier. Regardless of whether these devices are on the same chip as the sensor device, in the camera module or on the printed circuit board (PCB), protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI) resulting from electromagnetic radiation is a design challenge. If EMI protection can not be designed into a package module or electronic assembly of an image sensor device, performance may suffer.